Drizo-Markerto War
The Drizo-Markerto War is a major conflict that takes place 20 years prior to Season One of Stationery Voyagers, between the planets of Markerterion and Drizad. In brief, the events and their significance are documented below. __toc__ The rise of Melchar It would happen that on Markerterion, the various nations would eventually dissolve under the might of a global empire. This would make it similar in political structure, though not in moral nature, to the planet of Drizad. Around that time, Drizad would be ruled by a monstrous king named Melchar. Melchar vowed that his time was the time that Drizad would either destroy itself, or find a way to bring damnation on the entire universe. He received from the Dark Wanderer himself, in what could only be described as a terrifying encounter, the Great Chameleon Amulet. This made him more powerful than any mere wizard, and would allow him almost unlimited power of deception. There were only two weaknesses to Melchar's gift: # If it were tossed into the Eltulus Pit, which was located right in front of his throne in his palace, then it would descend to the core of Drizad, causing the entire planet to explode. # By gaining possession of it, Melchar became susceptible a being that, as long as his memory remained intact, could prove to be Melchar's undoing. Melchar was warned that this threat to him would come in the form of a black Thick Alcohol-Scented Marker. This Marker is revealed to be none other than the future emperor Alhox. The battle in the palace The heroic warrior Alhox Melchar knew that this meant his agenda would be directly threatened by Markerterion. That planet had become advanced enough that it could by itself take over the six worlds if it truly wished to! The Drismabons decided to attack without mercy. Melchar was particularly fearful of this black Marker that could undo him. He warned his son, Prince Develiot, that if he not return; Develiot was to serve as his steward until he return. Develiot, in spite his great evil, knew that he was no match for Melchar with the Chameleon Amulet, and agreed to the terms. A brave Lt. Colonel named Alhox proved to be the perfect profile of the Marker that Melchar knew could destroy him. As the war progressed, the forces of Markerterion made their way into the capital of Drizad. On Markerterion, the Emperor Lubius was betrayed in secret by the conniving orange Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker known as Bluque Rentin. Bluque, hoping to eventually secure his own position to one day become the emperor, had won many corrupted and deceived minds to his side and cause. They chose to operate in the shadows, lest the majority population that favored Lubius revolt. The assassination of Lubius As Lubius died from the poison and Bluque staged to make Lubius' death look like an accident, Bluque forged a letter in Lubius' name. He urged that the military forces not completely destroy Drizad. Bluque wished to spare some resources to eventually build up his own army. Rather than crush Drizad and remove its threat forever, he urged that Markerterion only humiliate and demoralize the Drismabons. Afterward, they were to sue for peace. Bluque's plans all seem to work out. He is uncertain though, how to eventually convince the entire planet to follow his rule. He knows that he'll need special advice—but who can possibly orchestrate things in his favor? Bluque decides to join the final battle along with Alhox, keeping his real intentions a secret. Alhox successfully defeats and frightens away Melchar, forcing Develiot to keep his promise. Melchar vanishes, and the Drismabons fear they won't see him again for many years. They know that as long as he has the amulet, he is safe. Settling into new roles Serious injuries and their fallouts Bluque is mortally wounded during the battle, and is eventually mechanized into the blue Mechanical Pencil form that he becomes more commonly known for by agents of his who don't wish to lose him. Alhox suffers a head trauma after his successful battle against Melchar. His most important memories become locked away in his mind; as he will wait many years to recollect these important bits of information. Rise of the Mystery Wanderer Alhox was considered the youngest Lt. Colonel in the history of Markerterion, rising to his position of power within the military at only the age of 26. Things get stranger...Bluque is suddenly befriended by the strangest being: a Bedouin Mantithian figure! But this figure practices a strange magic. He also talks of a mysterious agenda. He wanders in and out of conversation and visibility, a man full of mystery. Not knowing the Wanderer to be Melchar in disguise, Bluque agrees to let the Mystery Wanderer orchestrate his rise to power. The Wanderer promises that his agenda will be closer to completion by helping Bluque out. Not knowing better and blinded by greed, Bluque complies. Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers